


...

by KreatedChaos



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreatedChaos/pseuds/KreatedChaos
Summary: ...





	...

Am I just expected to lay down and accept defeat? Am I supposed to be okay with having no one left to stand by me? I can't accept it, I won't. But.......... There's nothing I can do....... I don't want to give up. I want to fight. I need to win. I need to validate my whole entire existence.... How can I keep going when they're gone. I have no one left to protect. I've failed...... I always end up failing. I should just take that leap. I should just end it all...... I should die. Dying with dignity isn't an option. I never had any pride to begin with. What is wrong with me..... why can't I do it. Why can't I let go. I just want to fucking die. If I just opened my hands. Just lean toward and.......... why can't I do this? I couldn't save them, there's nothing left for me, why can't I just die.......please.........I can't do this anymore.....


End file.
